


Overdrunk

by Cola_Jelly



Category: AB6IX (Band), Park Woojin/Lim Youngmin - Fandom, 雀驼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cola_Jelly/pseuds/Cola_Jelly
Relationships: 雀驼 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Overdrunk

朴佑镇提着一袋子酒推开门，啤酒瓶之间撞击的声音哐啷作响，走廊的冷风趁机呼哧呼哧的灌了进来，隐隐约约带来了一点隔壁宿舍夜谈会的高谈阔论。  
林煐岷在被窝里也不由自主地抖了一下，又裹紧了一点被子，好在室友很有眼色，立马就把门给带上了。  
今天，大学期间的最后一门课考完试，林煐岷他们宿舍其他人都签好了工作收拾好东西走了，只剩下他和他的室友一个保研，一个准备出国手续，在宿舍相依为命。  
他们早约定好考完最后那一科那天要喝个不醉不归，林煐岷怕冷不愿意再出门，三轮猜拳以后，买酒这个任务就落在了室友身上。只可惜他俩的酒量不如自己想象的那么好，酒瓶子才空了一半就先后倒下不醒人事。

再次拥有意识的时候，他正在和一个人亲吻，对方的吻还残留着些许酒气，显得毫无章法可言，笨拙地引诱他张开嘴，虎牙时不时还会磕到他的下嘴唇，像是莽撞的小兽在用自己尖尖的牙齿给猎物做上标记，偶尔分开换气的时候，还会用鼻尖讨好地蹭蹭他的。他全身被对方有些高的体温烘的热乎乎的，忍不住再往对方怀里靠了靠。  
幸亏太黑了，什么也看不见，他的脸上浮现出可疑的红晕，睡衣的扣子活动的时候被蹭掉了两颗，大半个胸膛露在外边，乳尖已经挺立了起来，被含住啃噬时他不自觉用腿缠住了对方的腰，感受到有东西戳着他屁股的时候甚至还不自觉的蹭了一蹭。  
他的意识沉沉浮浮，重新恢复记忆时头埋在对方颈窝里，后穴已经被贯穿。对方不紧不慢地动作，甚至还有余力不时去亲他鼻尖和下巴，他从未觉得如此难耐过，力道和速度有如隔靴搔痒，但奇怪的是他竟连催促的力气都没有，只能心里暗自祈祷。不知道上帝是不是听到了他诚恳的请求，对方一点一点的加快了节奏，他好似这时候才有了听觉，压抑而粗重的喘息萦绕在他耳边，尽管不想承认，平时只会傻笑的室友低沉下来的声音相当性感，激得他心里一跳，有些兴奋地收紧了内壁，室友握着他腰的手猛的一紧，将他摁在墙上，不再刻意追求节奏，每一下都仿佛在盖章一般插到了最深处。高潮的时候他整个人被烫的有些失神，只记得抽出来的时候隐约听到磨牙的声音，最后锁骨被不轻不重地啃了一下。

天光大亮，和宿醉后黏黏糊糊的眼皮对抗了半天，他才终于有力气睁开眼睛起身。和以往的每一日并无不同，睡衣妥帖地穿在身上，室友也正在上铺酣眠，除了他的身体还残留着些许酸痛。  
原来只是场梦啊。

“你昨晚睡的好吗？”不久后朴佑镇终于醒了，从上铺探下头来问他。  
“挺好的，做了个很好的梦。”他笑着说。

只是在洗漱的时候，他发现自己右边锁骨的红痕又加重了。自从上个月那里被蚊子咬了个包以后一直没好。  
可能是昨晚睡觉的时候又挠到了吧，他不甚在意地想道。


End file.
